<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Soon by wondercole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467779">See You Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole'>wondercole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saints and Sinners [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, PWOP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun night with Dean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Smith/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saints and Sinners [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your breathing was becoming faster and shallower as Dean kissed down your neck, hitting every spot that made you twinge with anticipation. Your hands trailed down his muscular chest, pushing his black tee up to caress his toned stomach. Dean takes a step back, allowing you to pull his shirt over his head before he puts both hands on your face to pull you into a deep, passionate kiss.</p><p>You moan into his mouth as your hands tangle in his hair. Dean’s hands trail down your neck, one stopping to wrap his fingers in your hair at the nape of his neck while the other moves down to your covered breast, gently massaging it before tweaking your nipple, earning another moan from you. Feeling his warm hand over your dress-covered breast made you glad you skipped the bra.</p><p>Dean breaks the kiss, looking into your eyes before moving down and taking your breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around your nipple while gripping your hips so tightly you know you’ll have finger shaped bruises. You gasp when he pulls off with a pop before moving on to the other breast. All while never breaking eye contact.</p><p>You were becoming more aroused by the second. You started fumbling with Dean’s belt before he grabbed both of your wrists in his one hand and pinned you down. “Ah, ah, ah, Y/N. All good things to those who wait.”</p><p>Before you could respond, he slid his hand up your thigh, pushing the skirt of your dress out of the way. “Oh well this is a pleasant surprise. No panties. Were you planning something tonight?” He asks with a smirk and you can feel your wetness grow. That smirk is a work of the devil. </p><p>“Well, one way or another I was getting some tonight. Whether you found me or I found someone else.”</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, no one can do the things I do to you.” With that, he sank two fingers into your entrance, nearly purring at the feel of how wet you were. “Is this all for me?”</p><p>You could barely whine a response when his thumb started drawing circles on your clit, increasing in speed and intensity while his fingers worked themselves in and curled on their way out, hitting that spot that made you moan over and over again. </p><p>As the tight coil in your stomach broke, Dean’s mouth recaptured yours, effectively silencing the cries he’d elicited from you with his magical fingers. His fingers slowed, helping you come down from your high. His mouth left yours and slowly worked its way up your jaw to your ear, nibbling the earlobe before finding the one spot that had you begging for more.</p><p>“Dean,” you said between gasps for breath. </p><p>“I love it when you say my name like that. Don’t worry. I’m far from done with you, sweetheart,” he remarked, winking for effect. That wink made your knees weak. You’d never tell him that, though. </p><p>Dean helped you sit up, pulling your dress over your head, before laying you back down on his bed. He kissed his way down, between the valley of your breasts, down to your navel, swirling his tongue around it, before making his way further south. His hands followed suit, caressing every inch of you from your neck to your thighs. You felt his hands behind your knees as he pulled them up over his shoulder.</p><p>He kissed up one thigh, across your sensitive mound, and down the other thigh. You bucked your hips, trying desperately to get some kind of attention to your throbbing sex, only to be met with one of Dean’s large palms pressing your hips back into the mattress. Those hands had a way with you, that much was certain.</p><p>Dean kissed his way back to your clit before licking a wide stripe from your entrance to your nub, causing you to arch your back off the mattress, moaning. You could feel Dean grin against you as he started sucking at your clit. His fingers moved from your hips to tease at your entrance before sinking three of them inside your walls down to the last knuckle. </p><p>You chanted Dean’s name, panting and out of breath as you writhed in pleasure from the combination of Dean’s mouth and fingers working you inside and out. You could feel your orgasm building and building, higher and higher. At that moment, Dean hummed against your clit and you felt your walls clench around his fingers as you came soundlessly.</p><p>Dean once again helped you ride out your high, slowing the pace of his fingers and releasing the suction on your clit to replace the attention with soft licks. Once he noticed your breathing slowed a considerable amount, he removed his fingers and sat back on his heels, causing you to whine at the loss.</p><p>“Oh my God,” you gasped, still a little short on breath. By now you were covered with a sheen of sweat. You opened your eyes to see Dean grinning wickedly, your slick glistening on his two-day old stubble. You could feel the burn it left on your thighs already. It was delicious.</p><p>“Name’s Dean, sweetheart. God could never do that,” he said, standing, hands moving down to his belt and shed his jeans and boxers, sizable erection springing free. Thick, long, and dripping with pre cum, it looked delicious. You had to taste it.</p><p>You sat up on your hands and knees and crawled to the end of the bed where he was standing. You flattened your tongue and licked the throbbing vein at the underside of his cock, making it twitch and him groan. You lapped up the pre cum on his tip before swirling your tongue around it and taking it in your mouth, causing Dean to hiss and his hands to find their way into your hair.</p><p>You slowly bobbed up and down his length, coating it in saliva, taking him deeper and deeper with every stroke. Relaxing your throat, you slid your mouth down to his base, causing him to hit the back of your throat and you to fight your gag reflex. Hollowing your cheeks, you began to suck down the length of him, using your hand to jerk whatever didn’t fit in your mouth.</p><p>“Jesus, sweetheart. You gotta stop that. I want to be inside of you, now,” he whispered, breath ragged and chest heaving. </p><p>You pulled off with an audible pop, leaving a trail of saliva hanging from your lips to his cock. Dean flipped you onto your back before reaching over you, digging in the drawer of the nightstand. He leaned back with a foil wrapper, tearing it open and rolling the condom down his member and settling himself between your hips. He leaned forward, weight on one hand, and lined himself up with your entrance. As he pushed in slowly, you fought to remember to breathe. </p><p>When he was fully sheathed, Dean stilled, caging you in with his hands on either side of your head. He leaned down to kiss you again, mixing the tang of you with the salt of him. It was intoxicating. </p><p>He pulled back slowly before snapping his hips back into you. He kept a moderate pace, with your hands running all over his body, your orgasm building quickly.</p><p>“Dean, I -” you started, quickly cut off by his reassurances.</p><p>“I know, sweetheart. You can let go. I want you to come on my dick.” His hand moved between  your bodies and began drawing frantic circles on your clit, pushing you over the edge. You came with his name on your lips and your legs around his hips.</p><p>“Good girl,” was all he said before changing the angle of your hips, which had his cock dragging your walls and hitting your g-spot with every thrust. You felt yet another orgasm build, though you were sure you couldn’t actually survive this one. </p><p>“I can feel you getting close again. I’m close, too. Let go, sweetheart. I’ll catch you.” He started thrusting his hips faster, ramming into you to the hilt each time.</p><p>With those words, you let yourself have your fourth orgasm of the night, your vision going black, stars popping bright, sounds muffled. You didn’t hear Dean’s climax, didn’t register him saying your name as he spilled into the condom. You didn’t take note of your surroundings again until you felt Dean pull out of you and move to dispose of the condom in the trash can by his dresser. </p><p>Dean climbed back into his bed, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into his chest. Within seconds, he was sound asleep. You looked up at his face, totally relaxed with a small smile playing on his lips. You knew you wouldn’t be there in the morning. You knew the arrangement. You didn’t know, however, that Dean would wake up and be disappointed when he saw you were gone, only a note left in your wake.</p><p>“See you soon, sweetheart. -Y/N”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>